


Conversation

by Espoirose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: A thing, F/F, I'm just testing this site out, between my ocs, so this is just like, who happen to be the ultimate detective and violinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espoirose/pseuds/Espoirose
Summary: My OCs have a nice little chat as one of them is sleep-deprived.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this out, honestly....

Yumeko stepped into the lab, met with only the back of a familiar detective hunched over a writing desk, her incessant tapping of her pen against the desk in frustration broke the calm atmosphere the laboratory had. “Miko…?”

The aforementioned detective gave a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, letting the pen rest between her fingers. “Umehara. You could have at least knocked to let me know you were coming in.”

“I did… Did you not hear me?”

“...I guess I didn’t.” She looked back at the papers strewn across the desk and continued to write.

Yumeko stepped forward into the room. “You know… You’ve been at this for days. I know this is important to you, but you should really take a break.

Miko’s hand stopped. “...And who are you to tell me what I should do?

She froze. “You’re destroying yourself.”

“That doesn’t matter. I can do this.”

“Even if you can, you can't maintain this for long!”

“Yes, I can! I’m the Ultimate Detective and I know for a fact that I’ve done this before. I’ve worked for days on end just to see it all through and nothing’s different here. I can do this, even as I tire myself. I can solve all of this, if I just keep going…”

Miko had spun around to face the violinist, her anger and frustration while combined with her insomnia is growing ever stronger.

“What you need is rest! You can’t just exhaust yourself like this, even if you are the Ultimate Detective!” Yumeko screamed as she took a step forward, her thoughts running wildly.

“I have to! What good am I to us if I can’t end this game with my talent, my abilities!”

_This bravery… is unlike Umehara. Did I draw this out from her?_

“You being alive is good enough already! We’ve lost people to the mastermind and we can’t have you gone too!”

Miko narrowed her eyes. “That’s why I should make use of my time while I still have it.”


End file.
